Resident Evil: The Last Escape
by Akitoshi
Summary: A story of survivors that must escape Racoon City, and Akitoshi, Alan, and John must save them all. Please READ and REVIEW
1. Default Chapter

Resident Evil: The Last Escape  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
"Ah... where am I", said a battered and bruised man. As he looked around he saw nothing but destruction and dead members of his S.T.A.R.S team.  
  
"Akitoshi... he.. help me...", as a voice came from under a big pile of rubble. Akitoshi slowly walked toward the rubble and realized that it was his old friend Juno. He was badly injured and had lost a lot of blood.  
  
"Juno... Juno are you ok? Stay here I'll go get the medic pack.", Akitoshi said while running to a wreck jeep. He dug around in the back until he found a small, square package and he ran back to Juno. "Here you go...."  
  
"No!!! Akitoshi... you must leave this damned city at once...", the injured man said in a grimly voice. "I have a favor of you to ask... please find my sister, Christina. She was at her friend Angelica's house when this all started. Hopefully the two escaped from all this mess. You can find them at Evergreen Dr. 5465."  
  
As Akitoshi stared at his friend knowing he would die soon, "Ok, I'll go get them and leave the city alive... I swear." Juno looked up at him and told him to take his H & K 45 machine gun and his Desert Eagle. Akitoshi saw Juno close his eyes and then he went to cover his friend's corpse. He got up and headed off to his destination. He walked for a good mile and then saw something moving in a nearby corner. "Hello, do you need any help? Are you all right?"  
  
Then someone, or more like something started to walk towards him. "Sir are you ok? Please answer my question." As it got closer he could tell something wasn't quite right. Then the thing jumped at him. Bang... a precise gunshot was made, but the man kept coming. "Oh no... that was impossible... a shot to the chest and nothing happened." The monster kept walking towards Akitoshi and he finally saw his attacker in the clear... it was a walking dead corpse! Akitoshi then started to reach for his machine gun when and loud burst was heard. The zombie then stopped right in it's tracks and fell to the floor.  
  
"A close one huh kid," a tall figure said. The man then came from the top of a dumpster where he fired his rifle. "Are you ok, sorry I didn't get here sooner.""Um... exactly who are you", a puzzled Akitoshi asked. He had to squint to see who he was, because the man was standing in a dark area of the street.  
  
"Um... exactly who are you", a puzzled Akitoshi asked. He had to squint to see who he was, because the man was standing in a dark area of the street.  
  
"Oh, sorry... my name is Lorenzo, Lorenzo DePordi", the mysterious man explained. He started to walk towards Akitoshi, until he pulled his gun out on him. "Hey kid, what are you doing? I'm a human being."  
  
"Ok, so what are you doing out here sir. I mean how could anyone survive out here. The whole town has been destroyed", Akitoshi said as he held an confused look on his face.  
  
"Not everyone in the town is dead, I have found some survivors. I have some in a garage. Mostly kids and teenagers", Lorenzo explained.  
  
"I don't understand how this happened, but the S.T.A.R.S teams are now almost completely gone and the S.W.A.T. teams couldn't do anything, ha... and now I have to escape", Akitoshi said as he looked at the zombie. "Hey can you take me to the survivors, because I promised a friend I would find his sister."  
  
"Sure", Lorenzo said as he told Akitoshi to follow him. The tow left for the garage and crossed a few zombies. As they reached the garage they noticed a S.W.A.T. team van was overturned and the two could here a yell from a male, "DIE you BASTARDS!!!"  
  
Akitoshi and Lorenzo quickly ran to the aid of a R.P.D. police officer. They both took a defensive position and opened fire killing the zombies. "Are you ok there pal... hmm."  
  
"Huh, more survivors... oh my name is John, John Marx. New recruit for the R.P.D. police. I came from Umbrella., because my superior told me that there was trouble and he sent members of the special forces to discover what happened. But I guess we found out... Umbrella got my whole damn unit killed... damn him!!!"  
  
"What do you mean they got you all killed", Akitoshi asked," Are you saying they knew what happened here!"  
  
"Whoa, Umbrella? those damn fools... haven't they done enough! I'll kill them all by myself if I have to, I swear", Lorenzo shouted. They all heard a loud crash. Lorenzo then ran to see what caused the noise. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. What he saw scared him... it was a large group of zombies numbering anywhere from 100 to 200. What made it worse was there was a pack of mutants dogs running towards the three men. "Holy shit... RUN!!!!"  
  
"What's going on...", the other two had asked. As they saw Lorenzo running past them. They heard dogs barking and they both turned around. "AHHHH", they both turned and ran after Lorenzo. The dogs were closely behind them by now. They turned around the corner and saw Lorenzo... "Up ahead is the garage, a couple of people have guns... I'll distract the dogs... here take the keys... tell them that I sent you."  
  
"Hey what are you going to do? You can't stop them all", Akitoshi said. He took the keys and stared at the man... Lorenzo said nothing but get out of here.  
  
"I'm sure we'll see him again. Somehow I know it", John said. So the two ran up the street, as they reached the door they heard the gunshot of Lorenzo. A few dogs cried out and the sound of a man, Lorenzo, they knew he either died or killed them all. Akitoshi opened the door and then suddenly something hit him... really hard. 


	2. The Fight for Survival

Resident Evil: The Last Escape  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Man who hit me", Akitoshi muttered," Do I look like a damn zombie."  
  
" Sorry that would have been me", a light skined black man said.  
  
"Who are you, if I may ask", Akitoshi said as he rubbed his forehead, wondering why he hit him in the head.  
  
"My name is Robert", the young man said", And if you're wondering why I hit you it was because I heard screaming and the door opened and... well wham."  
  
"Oh, I see... well I guess that's alright", suddenly Akitoshi remembered about Christina and Angelica. "HEY! Do you know a girl named Angelica or Christina!"  
  
"Yes I do, Angelica is my girlfriend", Robert said. Then all off a sudden he bursted into tears. Akitoshi staring asked what was wrong with him, because he started crying even more and made himself sound like a little baby. "I left them when they needed my help... I went to go find someone, but I ran and I ran until I found this auto garage. I told me to calm down and that he would go for them but."  
  
"Stop your crying... you sent them help didn't you", John said. Robert looked up at him and shouted," Shut up! You don't understand... I was the one who was suppose to protect her... Not anyone ELSE!!!'  
  
"Oh brother, as if my head didn't hurt enough", exclaimed Akitoshi. "Anyway, I don't think Lorenzo will be coming back...", Akitoshi said sadly as he hung his head down. Robert just seemed to stare at him because he died saving John and me."  
  
"Yes, but he knew we could take his place and get out of here and rescue the people", John said trying to confort them.  
  
"Well I guess this key would come in handy now", Robert said holding a small key that appeared to go to a office," Lorenzo told me if he didn't come back, to use it to unlock the next room."  
  
"Did he tell you what was in there", John asked as he took the key from Robert. Robert shook his head no the the three left the room. As they did John and Akitoshi were suprised at all the people in the small auto garage. They saw everyone talking and trying to make the best of what they had, trying not to think of all the terrible things that have happened. They went to the next door and found a room full of weapons. They also found a note which read:  
  
If you are reading this it probably means I'm gone or... well I'm dead. Take the keys under this note, two of the keys are to use to operate the helicopter and one is to unlock the warehouse they are in. Use these weapons to get out of here. The way I got them was because I am a U.B.C.S. member and when I got here me and my men tried to set up a rescue operation. The other members of U.B.C.S. will meet you at the warehouse on November 14, at 5:00 p.m. The waregouse is located at 897 Blackside Rd. Here is a list of the weapons:  
  
1. M-16A2 x 15  
  
2. M-16A2 Rounds 3000  
  
3. PSG1 Rifle x 1  
  
4. PSG1 Rounds 100  
  
5. M-15 x 1  
  
6. M-15 Rounds 6000  
  
7. Desert Eagle x 5  
  
8. Desert Eagle Rounds 300  
  
9. First Aid Spray x 50  
  
10. Hummer with M-15 mounted on topx 1 (you will find this in garage 1)  
  
This is about it, good luck.  
  
After reading the note the men silently thanked Lorenzo. Akitoshi still thinking of the promise said," I'm going to go look for two more surviors. I know there location. If I'm not back by 24 hours leave without us."  
  
"Are you crazy, for two people," John said harshly.  
  
"I made a promise and I will keep it. I have plenty of time. It's only November 12. Please John you mest understand that I made the promise to a dying friend."  
  
"Fine... you have unit tomorrow at 7:45 p.m. But, I want you to help pick out some guards so we all won't be easy targets for those fucking zombies."  
  
"Thanks, I will", Akitoshi said. They went out into the lobby and asked the people if they wanted to help get out of the town. Most of the men volunteered to help. In the crowd were ex-military men... but the man who stood out the most was a Navy SEALs member who came to visit his family. The man already knew the risks and had the guts to do it. He specialized in explosives and was a skilled pilot, and finally a computer expert. Also there was a Marine who had been in Special Ops and was taking vacation time in Raccon City. He was a sniper. After setting up a small deffense post on top of the roof. The men set up the machine guns and the sniper, Alan Schnider, got ready to shot any zombie that came within reach of the door. It was decided that Akitoshi would go get the two girls, John and some men would go secure the warehouse, and Alan would be keep the garage secure.  
  
"Well I better get ready to go", Akitoshi said as he gathered some stuff. He picked up a Desert Eagle and 5 ammo clips, a M-16A2 with 7 ammo clips, and he took 5 Aid Sprays. "I'm off now... if anything happens, contact me on the radio."  
  
"Ok, you take care and watch out. I'll make sure nothing will happen to the people here,"said the sniper. "I'll protect this place, with my life."  
  
"Alan, I'll contact you once I have reached the warehouse. Then they all split up. 30 minutes later Akitoshi was about a block away from Evergreen when he heard the cries of some females. He started to run to the noise. He could hear cries for help. As he turned onto Evergreen he saw two girls on a RV trying to get away from some zombies. He then pulled out his D.E. and aimed for one of the zombies, then a loud bang was heard. The zombie fell to the ground. The others didn't seem like they really cared, and payed no attention. Akitoshi then ran up and started to fire at the reamaining zombies.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************  
  
Meanwhile back at the garage.... Nothing was happening until one of the men noticed something moving in behind a large pile of rubble. Ryan,who was the military computer expert, took a look through a pair o binoculars he had found. What he saw was a large number of zombies headed their way. The large group of zombies consisted of 600 dead civilians of Racoon City.  
  
"Hold your fire until I fire", Alan had said speaking to Ryan and the rest of the group. Alan looked through the scope of the PSG1 and targeted the zombie in the very front. They zombie fell to the floor... Ryan, who was manning the M-15, opened fire which killed a small portion of the zombie. The other men started to fire at the zombies. Then Alan was startled by something moving across the wall. "What the hell was that", he said in shock. The thing was moving closer to the men, and one made it through. It attacked one of them by piercing him with it's tounge! Ryan turned around and blasted it full of wholes.  
  
"Damn it! Concentrate your fire on the fucking lickers", Alan shouted.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************  
  
"Ok, men... keep an eye out for zombies. Jackson, Kennedy... follow me", John said. The three men ran towards the warehouse. There were four men left covering them. AHHH!!! The men turned around and saw that a huge zombie attacked one of the men. They all opened fire on it. The others that were headed for the building ran back to help. After they took down the zombie they all thought it would be safe if they traveled together. As they entered the building they say the other U.B.C.S. members, but the zombies had gotten to them first.  
  
"Holy crap", said Kennedy. The zombies quickly noticed them. The men started to shot at the horde of mutants. The corpse of U.B.C.S. members got up and joined them in attacking the seven heroes. The zombies constantly kept walking forward at them. "I'm starting to run out of ammo John! What are we going to do", asked Jackson.  
  
"I don't know", John yelled. And then finally the zombies started to fall down. "Yeah, come get some', John yelled with joy. Then a loud crash. Then two large spiders came charging at them. "RRRUUUUNNNNN!!!!!" 


End file.
